I will do anything to save you
by Proganthony
Summary: How can Harry convince Hermione that they do need to find the Deathly Hallows? To his surprise, a comic book might hold the answer to that question. Deleted scene from my story "Memories of Love". Rated M for mild sexuality.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. The comic "Storm" isn't mine either, it was painted by Don Lawrence to scenarios by Martin Lodewijk. The scenes in this story are taken from the 14th episode in this comic series, "The Hounds of Marduk"**

* * *

 **I would do anything to save you**

"But Harry, the Deathly Hallows don't exist!"

Harry sighed. He loved Hermione with his whole heart, but sometimes she could be so stubborn! _Well, so can I!_ , he admitted with a chuckle.

Still, it seemed rather ironic that Hermione would think something can't exist. Both he and Hermione were raised in the Muggle world, where almost everyone believed magic didn't exist. And boy, were they wrong! So, as magic turned out to be real, why was it so hard for Hermione to believe that the Deathly Hallows could be real as well?

 _The only way to convince her is to show physical proof!_ And Harry was certain that he could at least proof that the Resurrection Stone was real. If only he could open that Snitch!

Harry shook his head and decided to lie down on his bed and read a bit. It seemed that tonight they weren't going to find any more clues again, and so he took a Muggle comic book that was given to him by Fred and George. The twins of course had received a collection of comics from Mr. Weasley, fascinated as he was by Muggles. And Harry guessed that Fred and George had given him this comic because one of the main characters was a very beautiful red-haired woman. Well, if they were hoping that this comic would remind him of Ginny, then he had to disappoint them. Harry knew that Hermione was his true soulmate. Even when they disagreed about the Deathly Hallows. True love didn't mean that you have to agree about every single thing. Then you could just as well marry your clone.

But how to convince Hermione that they had to find the Deathly Hallows? To his surprise, Harry found the answer to that question in the comic book.

"Hermione, could you please come take a look?"

Hermione walked to the bed of her boyfriend and laid down beside him. "What's this comic, Harry? I haven't seen this before." The artwork looked like miniature paintings. It looked so different from the Donald Duck or My Little Pony stories Hermione had read as a child. But somehow Hermione was impressed by the artwork. The human characters all looked so real, even the man whose skin was literally entirely red.

Harry answered: "This series is called " _Storm_ ", after the main character. It's about a man from our time who is accidentally teleported millions of years into the future."

"Ah, a bit like Buck Rogers, or "The Time Machine" from H.G. Wells."

"Yes, it's that kind of adventure. Except that unlike with "The Time Machine", Storm can never go back to his own time. On top of that, because of his time travels, he has developed some special powers - which he rarely uses - and so the Theocrat of the planet Pandarve tries to kidnap him, so he can use those powers to conquer the Multiverse."

"Harry, that may be very entertaining, but what has this got to do with our situation?"

"Well, it may seem strange, but would you read this particular part with me. You are so bright, so I think you may understand."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Alright darling, show me what you want to tell."

After Harry and Hermione took a comfortable position to read together, Harry explained briefly what happened before the scene they were about to read: "So the Theocrat Marduk is searching for Storm. His girlfriend is called Ember, though I heard in the original Dutch version her name is literally "Redhair". And the redskinned man is Nomad. But also a resistance movement wants to capture them before Marduk does. So they fled into the sewers, but then they discovered the sewer is actually a gigantic Earthworm."

Harry laughed. "Now that I hear myself telling this so quickly, it really sounds crazy. Anyway, the rebels have opened a sluice to flush Storm and his friends out of the Earthworm and into the ocean. And that is where we are now."

* * *

 _"The cleansing flood bursts out in a tremendous arc into the ocean, far beyond the rock face down which it usually leaks... taking Storm and his friends with it!"_

 _ **(Storm appears above the water)**_

 _ **Storm:**_ _"EMBER! NOMAD! Where are you?_

 _ **(Nomad appears above the water, gasping for air, but Ember is nowhere to be seen)**_

 _ **Storm**_ _: "Ember must have been forced down by the pressure of the water jet"_

 _ **Storm:**_ _"The shock must have stunned her or she would have surfaced by now... HOLD MY SWORD!"_

 _ **(Storm gives Nomad his sword and dives down into the ocean)**_

 _"Storm lets the whirling spiral of water drag him down into its depths... until at last he spies Ember in the twilight of the deep..."_

 _ **(Storm grabs the unconscious and sinking Ember under her armpits)**_

 _ **Storm (thought):**_ _"May the gods of Pandarve give me strength!"_

 _"Lungs bursting, Storm struggles against the powerful undertow and the deadweight of Ember's limp body, which are sucking him down to the bottom of the ocean...and death!_

 _ **(With one arm around Ember, Storm swims towards the surface)**_

 _"At last he succeeds in wresting her free of the raging force of the undertow..."_

 _ **Storm (thought):**_ _"I MUST..."_

 _ **(Storm and Ember appear above the water)**_

 _ **Storm:**_ _"HELP ME, NOMAD! We must get the water out of her lungs!_

 _ **(In the meantime, Nomad had been picked up by a kind fisherman, who now also comes to Storm and Ember's aid)**_

 _ **Nomad:**_ _"Welcome aboard, friend Storm...!_

 _Fisherman: "...and if whe sink under the weight at least I will die in the knowledge that I saved you from drowning. Hihihi!_

 _ **(While Nomad helps Storm with lifting the unconscious Ember on board, the fisherman feels the need to make a joke about Ember's beauty.)**_

 _Fisherman: "Hihihi! If they could only see the quality of the catch, you could walk ashore on the backs of fishermen who would come here to cast their nets. Hihihi!_

* * *

"Harry, what are you trying to say? So Storm saves Ember's life. That's what real friends do. That's what I've been doing for you for years now!"

Harry smiled to his girlfriend. "I know, Hermione. And you've been doing a great job. But that's not what I'm trying to say. We need to go on a little further.

Harry skipped a few frames, until the story returned to the perspective of Storm and his friends...

* * *

 _ **(In the boat, Nomad holds the unconscious Ember and holds his face close to her)**_

 _ **Nomad:**_ _"She's unconscious but she's still breathing... Pandarve be praised!_

 _ **Fisherman:**_ _"Don't rejoice too soon, Red Man. If we don't get her to our Shaman soon, she may still die! Pandarve's waters may still claim her!_

 _ **(The fisherman hoists the sail of his boat...)**_

 _ **Storm:**_ _"She must have swallowed a lot of water... But she appears more drugged than drowned! Will you take us ashore to find a doctor?_

 _ **Fisherman:**_ _"That's the intoxicating effect the waters near the sewer have on the body. The waste-substances of the sewer aren't diluted so near the outlet. It's not advisable for anyone to swim out here unless you're a fish! But the Shaman of our village will know what to do - The fishermen of Pandarve's Ribs don't go to quacks on the mainland!_

 _ **(The fisherman signals to another boat while sailing away)**_

 _ **Fisherman:**_ _My brothers will fish for me so my family will not starve. It is a holy duty to take this woman to the shaman before she drowns_

* * *

"Do you understand now, Hermione?"

But despite all her brightness, Hermione didn't seem to have a clue what Harry was trying to say.

"Well... so this fisherman is helping to save Ember's life. But what does it have to do with us, with the situation we're in"?

Harry smiled: "You're right. It has all to do with saving Ember. But the point is, Storm and Nomad only have one choice: Go with the fisherman, otherwise Ember will die. And so they go with the fisherman. Now, if you look at our situation, what choice do we have? You may not like it, but the Deathly Hallows are the only clue we have. So, don't you think we should follow that clue, instead of wandering around aimlessly towards our death?"

Hermione sighed. Although she still didn't believe in the existence of the Deathly Hallows, it was true that it was the only clue they had, and that clue kept appearing over and over again. So, logically they should follow the only lead they had. Where else did they have to go?

"Alright, Harry. Then tomorrow we'll go and see Luna's father and find out if he can tell us more. Surely he must know something, otherwise he would have seen that sign as a dark sign."

Harry kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "OK, that sounds like a plan. Let's get some sleep now."

But Hermione was still curious about one thing: "Harry, what happened to Ember? Was she saved?"

This made Harry blush. "Eh, of course. Don't comics all have a happy ending?"

Seeing Harry blush made Hermione laugh. "Ooh, what's the matter, Harry? Is it that embarrassing? Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Well... OK, I'll show you." Harry skipped a little ahead until the story was back to Storm and his friends.

* * *

 _ **(The boat approaches an island with a volcano)**_

" _Meanwhile..."_

 _ **Fisherman:**_ _"The woman will awaken from Pandarve's sleep in a few days. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay with me..."_

 _(_ _ **The boat arrives on the island's shore. Nearby is a village made of huts which look a bit like stone igloos)**_

 _ **Fisherman:**_ _"This is my home, the Ribs of Pandarve! Her most devoted servants live here."_

 _ **Storm:**_ _Just get us to your Shaman quickly!_

 _ **(The fisherman takes Storm and his friends to the Shaman)**_

 _ **Fisherman:**_ _"Greetings, Holy Man. We come to you to free this woman from the slumbering embrace of Pandarve._

 _ **Shaman:**_ _"If the woman enjoys the sleep of Pandarve, only Pandarve's Breath can bring her back to us..."_

 _ **Shaman: "**_ _Follow me..."_

 _ **(Storm and Nomad carry the unconscious and naked Ember while following the Shaman to an open space on the rocky island. There are some pits in the ground, out of which comes white vapour. A totem pole is standing by one of the pits, and out of the mouth of the figure shaped like a dragon's head hangs a crane.)**_

 _ **Storm:**_ _What's going to happen to Ember?_

 _ **Shaman:**_ _Have no fear, my friend, no harm will come to her!_

 _ **(The Fisherman and the Shaman tie Ember to the crane. Her body gets only covered with very minimal lingerie. Part of her breasts are still visible, and the shaman is putting on Ember's panties.)**_

 _ **Shaman:**_ _"Help me to fasten her... And tell the strangers what must be done."_

* * *

"Harry, what are they doing to her? Are they saving that poor woman by HANGING her?"

Harry put his arm around Hermione. "Calm down, love, they're not killing her. Look, she's tied to that crane with bands around her shoulders and the belt around her waist which are strengthened with metal discs, they don't put a noose around her neck."

Harry chuckled: "But I must admit, whoever came up with this must have a weird imagination!"

Harry and Hermione continued to read what happened next.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Storm and Nomad look at Ember, tied to the crane. Because of the gravity pulling her down, her panties, of which the straps are also used to fasten her to the crane, are pulled tight and reveal a big part of her buttocks. The Shaman is turning the lever of the crane and Ember is lowered into the pit with white vapour, the healing "Pandarve's Breath". Meanwhile, the fisherman tells Storm and Nomad what must be done.)**_

 _ **Fisherman:**_ _The woman will get her decorations later - But you must see the tattoo-master at once! Nakedness is a crime on Pandarve's ribs!_

 _ **Nomad:**_ _TATTOO-MASTER?_

 _ **(Ember's legs are now hanging in the pit. As the Fisherman has said it will take a few days before she wakes up, the others leave. All they can do is wait.)**_

 _ **Shaman:**_ _"Come... We'll leave the woman behind until Pandarve's Breath awakens her..._

* * *

Hermione laughed: "What a crazy place! They think nakedness is a crime, yet they cure a woman by tying her almost naked to a crane so they can hang her legs in a pit with some healing vapour!"

Harry laughed too. "Yes, like I said, whoever came up with this, must have a weird imagination. But if you look inside the story, then there wasn't any other choice. And it worked, Ember did wake up eventually.  
But you understand now what I wanted to say, Hermione? Sometimes there's only one choice to make, even if we may not like it at first. Perhaps Storm thought the same as you when he saw the crane, he thought it was a sort of gallow's pole. But he had no choice than to trust the Shaman if he wanted to save Ember."

Suddenly, Hermione smiled naughtily at Harry. "Harry...what if you were in such a situation as Storm and this was the only way to save my life, what would you do?"

Harry now blushed furiously: "Er, Hermione..." he stammered. "Y-You do understand this, right. Th-this may all look very sexy and such, but... like I said, in this story this was the only way to save Ember's life. S-so... Storm did not allow this just to see Ember naked, he just wanted to make sure his girlfriend did not die."

Harry took a deep breath and continued: "So, to answer your question. If the only way to prevent your death would be tying you almost naked to a crane and lower your legs into a healing vapour, then yes, I would do that, Hermione. I would do anything to save you!"

Harry felt very nervous. How would Hermione react to these words. To his relief, Hermione bowed over him and kissed his lips. "I know, Harry. And don't worry, I'm not a prude who thinks that so-called "decency" is more important than life. I know you'd want to do anything to save me, just like I would do anything to save you."

Relieved, Harry took his girlfriend is his arms, and the two started tenderly cuddling each other. "Hermione, you're the best girlfriend anyone could wish for."

These words made Hermione's naughty smile return. "Oh really, Harry?" Slowly she took off her nightshirt. "Tell me, who has the most beautiful body, me or Ember?"

Harry laughed: "Hermione, you have a vastly more beautiful body than Ember for the simple reason that you are real and she is not!"

Hermione kissed her boyfriend while reaching for the buttons of his pajamas. "Not good enough, Mr. Potter. I don't want you to just think I'm perfect, I want you to _know_ why I'm perfect."

Harry laughed as his hands slided down over Hermione's back towards her cute bum. As he felt her buttocks through the fabric of her pajama trousers, he laughed in surprise. "Don't tell me your panties reveal as much of your bottom as Ember's bottom in the comic?"

As Hermione started to kiss Harry's chest, she winked and answered: "Well, there's only one way to find out, Harry."

Harry winked back and slowly removed Hermione's pajama trousers. Gently he caressed Hermione's butt cheeks while Hermione placed kisses all over his body.

As the two lovers calmly explored each other's bodies, warmed by the tender fire of love in their blood, Harry at last could see a future. A future of love. A future with Hermione beside him. They were here, now, together, and they would never lose each other. That was the promise they made to each other:

 _I will do anything to save you_

"I love you, Hermione. I'm yours, now and forever."  
"I love you too, Harry. My heart belongs to you and you alone."

With a grin, they both instinctively knew how to seal this pact. They both grabbed their wand and together they shouted out the one spell that was associated with happy memories:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

But while Harry's stag Patronus appeared, to their surprise Hermione's otter changed into a doe. But they were smart enough to understand the meaning and burst into joyful laughter. Perfect relationships may not exist, but Harry and Hermione would never need to have any doubt about the truth of their love. Soon they were again caressing and kissing each other's bodies with loving tenderness.

In the passion of love, Harry and Hermione slowly but surely lost control. They felt there was no more "him" and "her", only "us"...

...and when morning came, the sun was shining its warming rays down on a tent where two lovers were asleep, safe in each other's embrace and their sweaty bodies shining like a halo of happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: My story "Memories of Love" is made up of bits and pieces that I had in mind in the past few years, and gradually it started to evolve into a coherent story. This scene (without the lovemaking at the end) was actually the first thing that jumped in my mind. I love Hermione, she's my favourite character in the books, but it always bothered me that she kept insisting The Deathly Hallows don't exist when they had hardly any other clues. It would have made more sense if the Brightest Witch of her Age would have said: "Well, I don't believe it, but it seems it's all we have, so it's better than wander around aimlessly"  
So that led to the idea of Harry trying to convince that sometimes things need to be done, because the only other option would be too gruesome. And indeed, the only options they have is "do or die". And what could be more ironic than Harry convincing Hermione with another fantasy story?  
However, while working on "Memories of love" I found that after the chapters I've written, this part didn't really fit in anymore. There already was a moment in which Hermione read the book she inherited from Dumbledore because they didn't have any other clues. And in my story I want my characters to be consistent, and it would have been completely inconsistent if Hermione now would insist the Deathly Hallows aren't real rather than following the only clue they have. (Also I realised now that despite the book, they would only hear about the name "Deathly Hallows" from Luna's father and not from the book.)  
Therefore I decided to remove this chapter from "Memories of Love", and make it a separate one-shot. Another "deleted scene", so to say. If you like "Memories of Love" so far, I hope you will like this story too.**


End file.
